The present invention relates to a collapsible bridge particularly a military bridge being comprised of a plurality of interconnectable bridge elements.
German Patent 31 38 853 discloses a collapsible bridge of the type to which the invention pertains and wherein particularly the elements to be coupled together have the same elevation or height. Such a bridge can indeed be assembled and erected rather quickly. On the other hand for transporting the bridge sufficient for spanning 40 m, on one does need several vehicles. There is, clearly, a need towards simplification in collapsible bridge construction to facilitate transport without compromising its structural integrity.